User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force Sub/Dub Comparison: Table of Contents
Notice: I've already written the entire sub/dub comparison on my computer, with the exception of the around-the-world comparison and my final thoughts. The hard part will be uploading it all. Note that everything after this paragraph was written months ago, before I had watched the entire series. I’ve decided to make a comparison between Smile Pretty Cure! and its English counterpart, Glitter Force. From the title alone, one can tell that there are a lot of differences between the Japanese and English versions of the show. This has turned off a good number of Pretty Cure fans, and for understandable reasons; while there are some good dubs out there, there are also some dubs that dumb down, censor, Americanize, and overall ruin the original Japanese version. As a huge Pretty Cure fan, though, I have high hopes for both versions of the show. I’m excited to see how this will turn out! So, what is Smile Pretty Cure!? It’s the ninth season of Pretty Cure, a franchise that has been going strong from 2004 to today. Don’t worry – almost every Pretty Cure season takes place in its own continuity, so you can watch this season by itself and understand everything. Every season of Pretty Cure, including Smile Pretty Cure!, centers around a team of magical girls defending both our world and a fantasy world from forces of evil. Pretty Cure differentiates itself from other shows of its type by including physical combat and some lesbian subtext. This season is about a fairy named Candy finding five girls called Pretty Cure (called the Glitter Force in the dub) to protect the fairy-tale world of Märchenland (called Jubiland in the dub) from the evil Bad End Kingdom (called the Shadow Realm in the dub), which wants to create the “Worst Ending” by collecting Bad Energy on Earth. Candy and the girls need to collect Cure Décor (called Glitter Charms) in order to revive the Queen. How is Glitter Force going to be different from its Japanese counterpart, and how will it remain the same? Will it be a faithful dub, or even superior? Or will it end up disgracing Smile Pretty Cure!? There’s only one way to find out. Let’s begin! *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage'' *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 (sub) *Episode 11 (sub), 10 (dub) *Episode 12 (sub), 11 (dub) *Episode 13 (sub), 12 (dub) *Episode 14 (sub), 13 (dub) *Episode 15 (sub), 14 (dub) *Episode 16 (sub), 15 (dub) *Episode 17 (sub) *Episode 18 (sub), 16 (dub) *Episode 19 (sub) *Episode 20 (sub), 17 (dub) *Episode 21 (sub), 18 (dub) *Episode 22 (sub), 19 (dub) *Episode 23 (sub), 20 (dub) *Episode 24 (sub), 21 (dub) *Episode 25 (sub), 22 (dub) *Episode 26 (sub) *Episode 27 (sub) *Episode 28 (sub), 23 (dub) *Episode 29 (sub), 24 (dub) *Episode 30 (sub), 25 (dub) *Episode 31 (sub), 26 (dub) *Episode 32 (sub), 27 (dub) *Episode 33 (sub) *Episode 34 (sub) *Episode 35 (sub), 28 (dub) *Episode 36 (sub) *''Smile Pretty Cure! the Movie'' *Episode 37 (sub), 29 (dub) *Episode 38 (sub), 30 (dub) *Episode 39 (sub), 31 (dub) *Episode 40 (sub), 32 (dub) *Episode 41 (sub), 33 (dub) *Episode 42 (sub), 34 (dub) *Episode 43 (sub), 35 (dub) *Episode 44 (sub), 36 (dub) *Episode 45 (sub), 37 (dub) *Episode 46 (sub), 38 (dub) *Episode 47 (sub), 39 (dub) *Episode 48 (sub), 40 (dub) *''Smile Pretty Cure!'' novel *Music *Around the World *Final Thoughts Category:Blog posts